Triwizard Tournament
by hestia13
Summary: The Triwizard Tournament with the new generation of Potters. My first fanfic so give reviews.
1. Chapter 1

Lily's pov

It was her fourth year at Hogwarts. Her brothers were talking about the Chudley Cannons finishing at the bottom of the league, again. She was thinking about what was in store for her at Hogwarts. Her parents were very excited about something and kept on talking to Al and James about it but whenever she came they would stop and sit there silently till she went. She was sure Rose and Hugo would know what was going on. They were on their way to Kings cross. They got down, Al and James positioned themselves between platform 9 and 10. James and Al with both their carts ready. It was a competition between them on who would go through first and Al always won, Lily never understood why because James was faster than Al .So this time James determined to win and break the jinx he positioned himself and started running with the cart but Al outran him. She went after James and just behind her came her world famous parents, Harry and Ginny Potter. She was looking for Rose and Hugo but found Fred with Uncle George and next to Uncle George. All five of them walked towards them. They all hugged each and a few minutes later came Rose and Hugo with Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione. Al's best friend Scorpious Malfoy was walking towards them. Al went off to look for Mary, his girlfriend and Lily noticed that James wasn't anywhere to be seen either, he would have gone to look for his girlfriend Grace which just left Rose, Hugo, Scorpious and Lily standing together .

They all boarded the Hogwarts Express. All the Weasley/Potter clan occupied the same compartment with Scorpious, Mary and Grace. They all occupied their usual places in the compartment, Rose by the window and Scorpious next to her with Al and Mary next to them and Lily, Fred, Hugo and James and Grace occupying the seat opposite to them. 'So how was your holiday, James? I hope you had fun with that miniature Devil snare I left.' said Fred.' 'It was really lame, Fred. I got rid of it like piece of cake was it' replied James. 'You should have seen him, Fred. He was so scared and was yelling "Oh Al, help me will you. I'm going to die, Al."' said Al in a good imitation of James voice. 'I missed it. Where are the pictures?' said Fred. ' I didn't scream for help. Come on Grace let's go'. said James angrily. After a while Al left with Mary and Scorpious left with Rose for a Prefect meeting. It was just Fred and Lily. They sat in silence for a while and then Lily asked him 'Do you know what's going on in Ministry?' 'There are very busy with the reinitiating the Triwizard Tournament. The last tournament was Uncle Harry's. The age restrictions have been relaxed, students from the age of 14 can compete. That's all I know.' Fred said. Rose and Scorpious returned back from their meeting. They changed into their robes and got down and walked to the Great Hall. She and the rest of her cousins walked to the Gryffindor table and she noticed that Al and James had joined them with their girlfriends. The First-years got sorted and McGonagall signaled for all of them to quiet down ' I have a very important announcement to the Triwizard Tournament has been reinitiated and the age restrictions have been relaxed , students from the age of 14 can compete and the tournament will be competed in teams , 3 per team .The students of Durmstrang and Beaux batons will be here any moment and as for registering you will submit you team members name to the Heads of Houses by tomorrow which they will put into the Goblet of Fire . Now off you go. Prefects lead your students'.

They got in the common room. She saw James and Al talking, and they weren't fighting or teasing each other. Lily walked up to her brothers and asked them what they were doing 'We're looking for a third person to our team' replied Al. 'Why fear when I'm hear' she said. ' No Lils , no we do not want get you involved in all this' said Al. ' Why I'm eligible and I can take care of myself plus I've you guys and don't think I have to worry, do I' she said. 'We could use someone like her on our team Al and as she says we're there for her' said James. 'Are you out of your mind James.' replied Al. Al did not understand why she needed to join the tournament. Al and James were good at everything they did but Lily was yet to prove to herself that she could do something let alone prove to the worldand more importantly it would make Connor take notice of her. She had liked him but he really never seemed to notice her so if this was going to help her get the attention of the boy of her dreams she didn't mind risking her life. She snatched the sheet of parchment from James and wrote her name below her brother's names. Al was still arguing with James and she knew who would win the argument and before both of them could reject her from the team, she ran down to Professor Longbottom, Head of Gryffindor with the parchment and Professor Longbottom looked at the names 'Team Potter is it. Your father will be proud of you three' he said. Lily mumbled a thank you and dashed to the common room. It was empty expect for James and Al who very angry. 'What were you thinking Lily? Do you how much trouble James and I could be for this. Do you have any idea how dangerous this can be? Do you know that a contestant died last time?' shouted Al. She had heard the story of the Death of Cedric Diggory a million times. 'Easy for you to say, Al. Both of you best at everything you do but me. This chance to prove myself, Al. To prove to myself that I can do something' she shouted back. She had always been downplayed by her parents and her relatives. It was time for her to make a reputation for herself. 'Lil, who told you that you were not good. You're the best in your year, Lils . Al and I barely scraped through our OWLS. This isn't about Connor is it?' said James. ' How do you , you know what never mind the teams are finalized and you are stuck with me whether you like it or not.. ' she shouted and went back her dorm.


	2. Chapter 2

Lily's pov

Connor was standing with his best friend Justin in front of the Charms class. She had liked Connor but he never seemed to notice her. 'Hey, stop daydreaming.' said Alice, Lily's best friend. They entered into the classroom and Professor Flitwick was telling them about some charms but she wasn't listening, she was staring at Connor, his brown hair and his hazel eyes and he was looking even more handsome than usual. After charms, they had a free period in which Alice was feeling her in on what she missed and then Alice said 'If you really like him just go tell him'. 'You know it's not that easy. What if he doesn't feel the same way?' she replied. Alice didn't say anything. Lily did not want to continue the topic and focused on the Charms homework. She didn't talk to Alice or any of her family members in lunch or dinner. The reason being she wasn't ready to face James or Al or Fred or Rose so she spent the rest of the day with Hugo. Hugo was really happy that she had entered for the Triwizard Tournament and told her that tomorrow they were picking the participants from the Goblet of Fire. She was about to leave the common room when Al, James, Fred, Mary, Grace, Rose and Scorpious were walking to their usual spot and they called Hugo and Lily. She knew she couldn't escape them so she went. 'What were you thinking Lily?' said Fred. She had expected this to happen. She didn't reply and was staring at Hugo for support . 'A letter from Mum and Dad. Do you know we got a howler, Lily?' said James. Lily took the letter and went to her dorm. She slowly opened the letter

_Dear Lils,_

_We don't know why you entered but we can't do anything can we. Take care of yourself and James and Al too. They get a bit too carried away sometimes. Make sure you learn a few jinxes to._

_Love,_

_Mum and Dad_

The next day she had got up early. Alice was still sleeping and she didn't want to wake her up. I went down to the common room and Connor was sitting alone which was surprising because he was always surrounded by friends or atleast Justin. 'Hey Lily' said Connor. She was really surprised that Connor knew her name. She returned the greeting with a smile. 'I never knew you got up early' he said. She sat next to him. He was working on his DADA essay. 'Still haven't finished have you' asked Lily. 'Not everybody are as good as you, Lily' he said. He had not only acknowledged her but also complimented her. 'Thanks' she said. 'Could you help me?' he asked. 'Sure let's have a look at it' she said and took the essay from him and made a few corrections and gave it back to him. A few minutes later he said that he needed to get ready and left. She went up to her dorm and got ready. When she came out she came face to face with Grace and she looked pretty serious but Lily kept walking as if she didn't notice her but then she heard Grace's voice 'Lily stop. Look does James really have to get involved in this business I mean what if something happens to him I know you guys won't let that happen but still um why can't he pull out' said Grace. 'It's his decision whether or not he wants to participate' she said and walked away.

She and Alice together went to the Great Hall. The students of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang had arrived. Professor McGonagall signaled for all of them to be silent. 'In front of me is the Goblet of Fire. We will pick our contestants now. Then there came a red fire from the Goblet and it dropped a piece of parchment 'Claire Vance, Madeline Patrick and Jennifer Thomas from Beauxbatons 'shouted McGonagall. Three pale girls of medium height walked to where McGonagall was standing. Again, another parchment fell from the Goblet 'Josh Fletcher, Steve Smith and Jason Stoll from Durmstrang 'said McGonagall. Three boys all smiling went walked up to the other contestants. Now was the most awaited one the Hogwarts champions. 'James, Albus and Lily Potter 'said McGonagall. Cheers erupted from the Gryffindor tables as Lily and her brothers walked up to where everyone else was everyone were showing thumbs up and even Connor smiled when Lily passed him.


End file.
